Journey to find a thieves Paradise!
by Wildlian
Summary: This take place during the events of my other story.
1. Chapter 1

A teenager named Nick sleeps heavily in a cave as his mom, a beautiful Absol, comes back with breakfast.  
Victor is fifteen years old with blue eyes and brown hair. He is 5 feet, 150 lbs and, has a muscular  
build.

The Absol nugged the boy softly. "Wake up honey. I've brought breakfast." She said.

"Morning mom, you said that you were going to teach me something important today" Nick says before eating  
breakfast.

Absol tackled Nick. "Your old enough, it's time you learned how to mate." She said as she unzipped his  
pants. She had easily stolen clothes for him from local stores.

"Mate? whats that?" Nick asks as he blushes a little.

"It's this." She said as she angled herself above him. She dropped herself on his cock. Effectively  
popping his cherry.

"Mom? You are squeezing me" Nick tells her as he starts to panic a little.

"You are fine, Nick." His mother said in a calming voice. "It feels good doesn't it."

"It does feel good mom" Nick tells her as he blushes.

Absol began to move. She moaned slightly. "You are bigger than expected." She said.

"Is that a good thing?" Nick asks as he has his arms out, unsure of what to do with them.

"Yes." Absol said as she nudged Nick's hands to her nipples. "Play with those. It will make me feel  
good." She moved faster.

Nick starts moaning as he plays with his mother's nipples.

"Good." She said. "I'm going to speed up." She moved even faster as she began to moan.

"Oh mom" Nick moans as he thrusts upward.

"Good." She said. She moaned loud and came. As he came she pulled herself off.

"What was it that shot out of me mom?" Nick asks as he lays down and pants.

"That was cum. That is used to impregnate a woman." Absol explained. "Always warn me when you do. Now  
finish your breakfast. We need you to keep your strength up."

Nick finishes eating his food and hugs his mom as he says, "I love you

"Love you too sweety." Absol sad as she wrapped a paw around her adopted child. They lived high in the  
mountains. Away from people and Pokemon alike. "Today we need to head to town. We should see what we can  
get our hands on." Absol said. They frequently went to the local city to steal from people on the street.  
It was all they could do to survive. They needed matches to cook food, cash, and some supplies for the  
coming winter. They had used the last of the matched to cook the food Absol had caught this morning.  
Unlike Absol, Nick couldn't eat raw food.

"Do you think I can mate with some of the females in town for supplies?" Nick asks as he smiles.

Absol laughed. "No, I don't think so." She said as she stood.

"Maybe one of those nice, pretty nurses would like to be mated with" Nick jokes as he smiles and gets up  
as well.

"You can't just go around mating with everyone." Absol said seriously. "That would be bad."

"I'm sorry, It felt so good though" Nick tells her as he frowns.

"Then we can do it again." Absol said as they left their cave. She had raised him since he was a child.  
She was attracted to him as a man. Not as a child of hers.

Nick picks the Absol up and carries her as they head down the mountain.

Absol jumped down a they entered town. Absol opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a  
loud shatter and an alarm was heard. A young man came running around the corner. He was holding a cash  
register and sprinting amazingly fast. As he ran past Nick, he glared at him. His electric blue eyes  
clashing with his. Then he noticed Absol. He skidded on his shoes, ran up to them, and kissed Absol on  
the mouth. "No." He said. "Not at all like her." He then turned and ran. He appeared to be crying  
slightly. A hoard of cops rounded the corner and ran after him. He turned and hit one on the head with  
the cash register. Then he jumped on ones shoulders and leapt of of him. He ran toward the mountain and  
disappeared into the forest. Dollar bills trailing behind him.

"Should we try to stop him?" Nick ask his mom as he feels a bit of anger for some strange reason.

"I-I don't know. Let's follow him." Absol said as she turned and followed the trail of bills. Picking  
them up as the went.

"He sure is more bold than we are" Nick comments as they follow.

Absol looked around. The young man was in a clearing before them. He picked up the register and slammed  
it against a tree. It broke open. He collected the cash and threw the register in their direction. It hot  
the ground, digging into the dirt. Absol now noticed that it had pieces of wood still attached to it. It  
had been bolted down and he ripped it off with his bare hands. They stayed out of sight. "What do you  
think Nick." Absol asked.

"I think we should keep our distance" Nick tells her as he frowns.

"Correct." Absol responded. "Should we try to rob him? He's got tons of cash. Plus, he kissed me." Before  
she could finish, a knife stuck in the tree next to her. "Fuck off. I don't want anyone following me."  
The man said. "Especially something smart enough to speak English."

Nick snaps and grabs the man by the throat before saying, "Give me one reason to not kill you right here  
and right now!".

The man grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him into the air. "Because you can't." He said. "The  
sole reason you aren't dead at the moment is because she looks like her." He motioned toward Absol. "But  
she is definitely not her."

"I lived in these mountians my entire life and can use pokemon attacks so dont think you can just kill  
me!" Nick tells him as he readies a Thunder Punch.

"Go ahead." The man said. He was either overly confident, or he knew what he was doing.

"I will if you lay a finger on my mate!" Nick threatens before leaving with the Absol.

"I've already kissed her. Why not kill me now and steal my cash." He said tauntingly. "I know who you  
are, and I could track you to the ends of the earth." Absol turned and leapt at him, trying to bite him.  
He stuck out a palm and caught her. "Amazing, you even attack like her." He said.

Nick grabs the mans head and freezes it before grabing his mom and leaving him to the angry Ursrange to  
Hyper Beam.

"That tingled." The man said. One of the Usaring that appeared from the forest turned to fire one at the  
pair. The man picked it up and threw it toward a tree. It scrambled off with a broken arm. The other one  
charge him. He kicked it in the stomach, causing it to fall over and cough up blood for a few seconds  
before dying. "Like I said, you can't." The young man said.

Nick and the Absol were long gone by then.

The man looked around and said, "At least I didn't have to kill them. But she looked like her... Oh Sam,  
I wish I could see you again." The young man decided to sleep on the mountain tonight. It would be safer  
than close to town. He was sixteen, about 5'10", and had black hair and electric blue eyes that pierced  
the air. He pulled his knife from the tree and began to walk. Meawhile Absol and Nick were running home.

"I could have tried to drain his aura but that is to dangerous" Nick says as he pants.

"Why is this 'her' that he was talking about." Absol asked absentmindedly. "She sounded important...  
Whatever, let's go find some food and head back home."

As they looked for food two of Nicks female friends joined and helped them out.

The young man found a cave. It appeared to have been inhabited at one time. He walked in and leaned  
against the wall. He dozed off.

"Thanks you two" Nick says to them as he smiles.

"No problem." Flaafy told him. "I'm always willing to help." Kirlia said.

"Mom taught me about mating today" Nick tells them as he grins.

"Really?" Flaafy said. Kirlia shook her head and said, "That's good I guess. See you. I've got to bring  
these berries home for dinner." She and Flaafy went home. Coincidentally, Flaafy and Kirlia lived  
together with Gardevoir.

"I guess we should go home too" Nick says as he frowns.

Absol nodded and said, "Yeah. Winter is almost here, we need to store food."

Nick gives her a hug before heading home with her.

The young man slept soundly.

Nick and his mom make it back home to find the man sleeping. "He just hand to find our home" Nick  
comments.

"He doesn't appear to have anywhere else to go if he's sleeping in a cave." Absol said.

"I know, I just dont want anything to happen" Nick tells her as he rubs his forehead.

The young man opened one eye. "So this is your cave?" He said angrily. He seemed to always sound angry.  
"Yes." Absol said. She got on top of him and pinned his arms. "Who do I look like?" She demanded. The  
young man shook his head. "Sorry. I have no reason to share that information with you. I don't know you.  
And your kid tried, and failed miserably, to harm me." He said as he pushed her off with ease.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be this strong and besides, I was upset from you kissing her" Nick  
admits to him as he pulls the Absol besides him.

"Why would you care? She is your mother figure. But I digress. I know what it is like to love an Absol."  
They young man said.

"I care because she mated with me" Nick tells him before realizing what he just said.

The young man nodded. "I don't blame you. She is beautiful." He said. "Amazing really. She looks exactly  
like Sam."

"I take it that you love Sam" Nick says as he pets his mom.

"Did." He said. "Her full name was Samantha. She was an Absol, much like your mother. To others, she was  
just any other Absol. She looked and acted the same to other. But to me. I could pick her out of a crowd  
of a hundred Absol's. My name is Parker. At the moment, I am sixteen. I am turning seventeen next week. I  
was born into a town of people who shunned those who loved Pokemon. I loved her. She loved me. My own  
parents didn't want me because of this. We kept it a secret for years. One day we were found out. In the  
fight, she was brutally murdered by the towns people. Thus I left. I was fifteen. One of my many regrets  
it that I never heard her speak to me. All I heard was 'Absol'."

"My name is Nick and I'm fifteen. I can understand what pokemon say do to me being raised by one. I hate  
how some people are like that. I consider humans and animals as equals" Nick tells him as he frowns.

"Good to hear." Parker said. "Most people aren't strong enough to live as long as you did. Well done."

Nick nods as he hugs his mom.

"Regardless." Parker said as he stood. "I have no reason to bother you. I'll leave."

"You can stay here for tonight, we will stay with one of our friends" Nick tells him as he smiles.

"Thank you." Parker said. "I'm on the run so I can't stay long after."

"I understand" Nick said nodding before going over to Gardevoir's den with his mom.

"Strange." Absol said as they walked. "He doesn't appear violent. Just reluctant to trust."

"He has every right to be that way after what happened to his mate" Nick comments.

"You know, maybe we should travel with him." Absol suggested. "Maybe we could help. Learn a few things."

"Yeah we should" Nick says as they arrive at their friends den.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Absol. Having a good day?" Gardevoir asked, happy to see her long time friend. "I am, it appears  
someone is occupying our cave for the night, may we visit yours?" Absol asked. "Of course, I have plenty  
of room." Gardevoir said as she stepped aside. "Please come in. I got some news today that might be  
interesting."

Nick goes in and smiles, unaware that is fly is unzipped.

Flaafy and Kirlia played, shooting minor attacks at each other. "Hi Nick." Flaafy called. Gardevoirs cave  
was nice to say the least. At the front, It had a large door. Much like that of a human house. It had a  
carpet of furs from Ursaring. It had a table and chairs carved from wood. All this was made possible by  
Gardevoir's late husband, Galade. "The council released an announcement today." Gardevoir said.  
"Apparently, their lost daughter was found, and married to a human. Apparently this human possessed power  
enough to hold himself to MewTwo." "Whoa. Really?" Absol said in amazement. "Yeah. I've never known  
someone to be strong enough to hold up against MewTwo. Well except Lieutenant RedEyes." Gardevoir said.

"Hi girls, looks like we are going to have a sleepover" Nick tells them as he grins.

"Really?" Flaafy said. Just then She was hit in the face with a small pulse of Psychic energy. "Keep on  
guard." Kirlia said. Always serious.

Nick smiles and starts to blush as he looks at his friends.

"Your fly is down." Kirlia pointed out.

"It is?" Nick before looking down to see his cock coming out of the fly of his pants as if it was a  
sheathe and tries to cover it up.

Kirlia turned away. Flaafy on the other hand was confused. "What is that?" She asked.

"Its my cock" Nick tells her as he blushes.

Gardevoir and Absol stepped outside for reasons unknown. Flaafy placed her mouth on Nick's cock.

"Flaffy that feels good" Nick tells her as he moans.

Flaafy sucked on it hard. She licked it and wrapped her tongue around it.

Nick moans as he starts to hump her mouth.

Absol and Gardevoir walked back inside. "Nick!" Absol said as he came. Flaafy swallowed.

"I'm sorry!" Nick tells her before explaining what happened.

Gardevoir told of Flaafy. A large boom was heard from outside. Parker came flying through the cave  
entrance. He stood up and ran back outside.

Nick runs out of the cave to see whats going on.

There were twelve or so Ursaring all gathered around Parker. Everyone watched as he punched one in the  
chest, sending it flying. It hit a rock and coughed up blood.

Nick stands back, not wanting to get involved.

Parker kicked another in the stomach and the next one in the back of the head. They dropped. All the  
other Ursaring charged him at once. He systematically killed each of them. Within minutes, there was a  
pile of bodies. Flaafy was amazed. "Wow." She said. "On a mountain, it's kill or be killed." Parker said.  
"I'm sure you are all used to death."

"Yes we have, I assume that the attacked you while you were in our cave" Nick tells him as he frowns.

"Correct, and I was falling asleep aswell." Parker said as he walked toward them. "I believe it was  
payback for those who attacked earlier."

"I dont think they will be bothering you anymore" Nick tells him as he nods.

"Yeah, now I have nowhere to stay." He said as he began to walk down the mountain. "I'll head to the next  
town."

"I guess we will see you agian sometime" Nick says as he frowns.

Flaafy ran toward Parker. "Flaaf Flaafy." (I'm going with you.) She said. Parker turned and said, "What  
did she say?"

"She wants to go with you" Nick tells him as he pets Flaffy.

Why? I'm not exactly the nicest person." Parker said. "Flaaf Flaafy Flaaf." (I know that but I still want  
to go.) She said. "Flaafy Flaf Flaafy." (I don't know why.) "Once again?" Parker said.

"She knows you aren't the nicest person but still wants to go with you even though she doesn't know why.

Parker nodded and said. "Fine, I can't stop you. First we need shelter. It's going to snow soon." Flaafy  
nodded.

"We well help you later or tomorrow depending on how long the letcher I'm going to get lasts" Nick tells  
him as he frowns.

"Fine, I may be in town seeing what I can get my hands on." Parker said. "Let's go, Flaafy." Flaafy  
nodded and followed him down the mountain. "Wow, I wonder why." Absol said.

"I'm ready for my scolding about letting Flaffy put my dick in her mouth" Nick tells the two adults as he  
looks at the ground.

"Good." Absol said as she leapt up and grabbed his ear with her mouth, pulling him down. She pulled him  
back in side and said, "I'm gonna have to say, no sex tonight."

"Yes mom" Nick said as he rubs his ear.

Meanwhile, Parker and Flaafy where heading to town. "This should be easy but risky." Parker said. "Get on  
my back." He crouched. Flaafy climbed on his back as she was told. Parker went over to a, now on, street  
lamp. He climbed up it and got on top of the pharmacy next to him. He sprinted from building to building  
until they reached a large hotel. He ran forward and jumped to a balcony. He let Flaafy down and peered  
inside the sliding glass door. Clear. He opened it and walked inside. "They always leave these unlocked."  
He said as he kicked off his shoes. "Come on in." Flaafy walked inside and climbed onto the only bed she  
could find. Parker noticed this and said, "You sleep there. I'll sleep on the ground." He sat down and  
leaned against a wall. After about an hour he was asleep. *Wow.* Flaafy thought. *This is cool.* She  
curled up to sleep. *I'm cold.* She continued. *I'm sure he won't mind.* She jumped off the bed and  
walked over to Parker. She layed down on his lap and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning Nick was sleeping peacefully with a case of morning wood.

Absol walked by and noticed this. *Well, it's morning.* She thought. She unzipped his jeans and began to  
suck.

Nick moans a little as his mom starts sucking his cock.

"Morning sweetie." She said as he licked hie head.

"Morning mom" Nick tells her before looking at Gardevoir and Kirlia.

Kirlia turned away. Gardevoir ignored what they were doing. She didn't mind. She was just mellow like  
that. Absol sucked hard one last time.

Nick moans loudly as he cums in Absol's mouth.

Absol swallowed. "Good, you lasted longer." She told him. Flaafy woke up. She was lying on the ground in  
the same place she was when she fell asleep. Parker was doing push-ups on the balcony. She walked out  
there to him. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. Parker stood and crouched for her to get on his back.  
She grabbed on and he leapt off the balcony and onto a roof. He found an ally way that looked abandoned  
and jumped down. He let her get off and said, "I'm hungry, let's steal some food." Flaafy nodded.

Nick zips up and tilts his head in confusion as he sees Kirlia blushing.

Kirlia blasted him with a pulse and said, "I know what you are thinking, I'm not blushing." Absol stood  
and said, "We have to meet Parker in town."

"Ok" Nick says, grabing a few berries and eats them before kissing Kirlia on the cheek.

Kirlia growled in fake anger. Absol and Nick trudged down the mountain to the edge of town. Parker came  
running around a corner with Flaafy on his back. He was carrying a few bags of fast food. "I got  
breakfast." He said. He ran out of town and into the forest again. Absol and Nick followed.

"I think Kirlia likes me mom" Nick tells her as he smiles. "You you think she does Flaffy?" Nick then  
asks her.

"I'm sure of it. She just won't show it." She responded. Parker tossed Absol and Nick a bag. He sat on a  
rock and opened his. He pulled out a few items for Flaafy and him. "Here, it took some doing but I  
managed to steal a bag." He said.

Nick opens his bag and gives some of the food to his mom before eating some himself.

"I'm need to get my hands on one of those communicators if we are going to travel together Flaafy."  
Parker said. "Also, you need to learn the skills I have. Such as climbing and stealth. I may also teach  
you combat so your not useless by yourself." Flaafy nodded. She still had no idea why she decided to  
travel with him.

"Do you think you and Gardevoir can talk to Kirlia mom?" Nick asks as he frowns.

"We can't do anything, you have to get her to open up on your own." Absol said. "Ok, you guys wanted  
something, what is it." Parker said.

"We were thinking of going with you" Nick tells him.

Parker nodded. "Once again I can't stop you." He said. "But Flaafy is the only one I'm making sure stays  
alive. That and myself."

"I understand, you're still unwilling to trust others easily" Nick tells Parker before handing him a few  
different kinds of pokeballs.

"Why are you handing me these?" Parker asked. "I could just steal some."

"I got more than I need so I thought I should give you some" Nick tells him as he smiles.

Parker began to juggle them. He had six. "Maybe, I may use them. But not yet." He said as he juggled.

"I figured you could at least catch Flaffy with one" Nick tells him as he shrugs.

Parker stopped and caught them all from the air. "Maybe, but not yet." He said.

"Well, we will go back to say goodbye to Gardevoir and Kirlia and meet you back here" Nick lets Parker  
know before getting up.

"We are leaving in twenty, I'm not waiting for you if your late." Parker said. "Hurry back." Flaafy said.

Nick nods before running to Gardevoir's den.

Absol went after him after nodding to Flaafy.

"Gardevoir, Kirlia?" Nick calls out as he reaches the den.

"Yes?" Gardevoir answered. "Come in sweetie."

"Me and mom are going to travel with Parker so we can here to say goodbye" Nick tells her as he frowns.

Absol nodded. "We think it would be best to travel with him." She said. Gardevoir nodded. "I see. Good  
luck, and make sure you keep up. He looks like the type to worry not about others." She said. Kirlia  
waved.

"...Kirlia, I know you like me so please come with us" Nick tells her as he gives her a hug.

"I-I don't know if I can." She said. "Go ahead, I'll be fine here." Gardevoir said. "O-Ok. I'll come."  
Kirlia said.

"I will make sure that she stays safe" Nick tells Gardevoir as he blushes.

Gardevoir nodded. Absol clarified with, "Don't worry Gardevoir. We'll watch her."

Nick hugs Gardevoir and says goodbye before picking Kirlia and carrying her.

"They better get back soon." Parker said aloud.

Nick and his pokemon soon get back and says, "We're ready to go now".

"Right on time. Alright, follow me if you want, I'm heading to the local lab to steal something." Parker  
said as he turned to walk back toward town. Flaafy followed close behind.

Nick nods before following Parker.

They rounded through the city. They stood in front of the massive lab. "Let's get this done fast." Parker  
said.

Nick nods before going to steal stuff with Parker.

Parker walked into a ally way with Flaafy holding on to his back. He jumped up to one of the walls and  
propelled himself up. He leaned over the side of the roof with his hand down for Nick.

Nick grabs his hand and climbs up with Kirlia holding on to him.

"Okay, from here, we need to make our way to the storage room in the back on the first floor. We are  
stealing a Poke-Communicator. Or Poke-Com." Parker said.

"Ok, got it" Nick informs him before starting to make his way there.

Trey went through the door to the roof and knocked out a few guards. He and Nick sneaked through hallways  
and past guards. They found the room marked: Experimental. Parker and Nick squeezed inside. On a stand  
was an oval shaped machine with an ear piece. Parker picked it up and said, "Got it." Next to the stand  
was a mug that said: #1 scientist. "Now we smash a few windows and run." Parker said.

Nick smashes some of the windows with him before jumping out of one and running like hell.

Parker ran out after him and met up with Absol on the far end of town. "Alright, that went well. As for  
the window smashing, that's just to tell them someone was in there. It's more fun like that." Parker said  
as he attached the machine to his belt and put on the ear piece. He closed his eyes and said, "Flaafy,  
say something." Flaafy nodded and said, "Hey." She had a cute voice. Parker felt tears well up in his  
eyes. "If only for a few more months." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Nick frowns as he lets Kirlia down.

He wiped it off and sniffed. "Okay, now I'm not completely useless." Parker said. "I'm gonna tell you why  
I'm out here. I'm looking to start my own life, find someplace new. Someplace far from others. I won't  
deal with those who remind me of what happened. How she was murdered." He stood. "I'm searching for  
paradise."

"Then we will help you, we will find a place where humans and pokemon can safely and openly love each  
other" Nick tells him as he smiles.

"Fine." Parker said. "Let's head out, If we need anything, we can steal it." Parker began to walk. Flaafy  
caught up with him. "He's angry isn't he." Kirlia said.

"I dont know Kirlia" Nick tells her as he follows.

"Tell me more about Samantha." Flaafy said. Parker stopped and said, "She was kind, but ruthless in  
battle. She taught me all the skills I have today. She cared about how she looked quite a bit, so she was  
always well groomed and clean." He continued to walk. "We first met when I was young. I was playing in  
the forest by my self. I liked it that way. I stumbled upon a berry bush. I crawled inside and found a  
nice comfy branch. I reclined and looked to my right. She was reclined aswell on a branch. She noticed me  
at the same time I noticed her. She picked a berry from the bush and stuffed it in my mouth. I abruptly  
swallowed and introduced myself. I stuck out my hand. She said 'Absol' and did the same. At the time I  
was young, so I asked the clearly older Pokemon If she wanted to play. She nodded. We became fast  
friends. Everyday I would sneak off the the forest to play and she would teach me things. Such as combat  
and sneaking. Even trivial things such as how to conserve energy when running. When I turned twelve, she  
began to make visits to my home at night. We would kiss or just snuggle. At fourteen, we began to have  
sex. We loved each other and were planning to leave and run away together. It's amazing how you find ways  
to communicate. One day when I was fifteen, I was running to the forest. A few people followed me and saw  
us together. They dragged her and I back to the village, where I was beat. She fought back, trying to  
protect me. She was killed right then and there. I ran. I ran until I began to vomit, then I ran some  
more.I found myself with no one. So I vowed to find paradise." Parker began to sob quietly as they  
walked.

Nick frowns as he looks at Kirlia and his mom.

Flaafy looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said. "It's fine. Let's just keep going." Parker  
said as he walked faster.

Nick rubs one of Kirlia's horns as he blushes.

Kirlia pulled away slightly and said, "You startled me." "We should head to Laveridge. It's on the other  
side of the mountain but it would be nice to start there." Parker said.

"I agree" Nick says as he smiles.

Parker nodded and kept walking.

They arrived at Laveridge. "Alright, let's find a place to stay and plan our next move. We should pay  
because sneaking everyone in would be a hassle." Parker said.

"I agree with you" Nick says as he looks around.

"There is a hot spring." Parker said as he pointed to the old building.

"That sounds good" Nick says as he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the hotel and Parker went up to the front desk. "I need one large room," He said as he placed a wad of cash on the counter. "O-Ok..." The attendant said as she took the money and counted it. She handed most of the cash back and gave Parker a key. He nodded and walked back toward everyone. "This'll do." He said, motioning for the others to follow him. They went up the stairs and found their room. Parker unlocked the door.

Nick followed him into the room and sat down on one of the beds with Kirlia.

Parker pulled off his shirt and dropped to the floor, beginning to do push-ups. "If I'm not in shape, I will simply not survive," He said as he worked out. Flaafy went and sat on his back. "Good," Parker said. "Now it will be more of a challenge."

Mary knocked on the door to Trey's room.. "Come in," Trey said. Mary walked in and said, "I believe that if you stand in a pool of water you can gain confidence." "I don't have a water type." Trey said. "Yes, but ice, when melted, is water. Therefore, I will help turn Eve into a Glaceon. We will start when she gets out- I will go prepare in my room." Mary said, then left. Trey nodded to himself. "I can do this. I can beat this gym." He spoke out loud.

Nick pulls Kirlia to somewhere private with him before asking, "Would you like to see it?"

"W-what?" She asked.

"Would you like to see my cock?" Nick asks her as he smiles.

"I...Uhh.." She stammered. "N-no. I- I can't." She then walked away, leaving Nick alone and embarrassed.

"I feel stupid now, I doubt she likes me now..." Nick says to himself, frowning before going back to his bed to sit on.

"Problem?" Parker asked after Kirlia left for the hot spring. "That's one-hundred." Flaafy said.

"I said something stupid..." Nick says as he cowers away from his mom a little.

"Watch what you say around women- not all of them are as complacent as your mother." Parker said.

"I'm starting to learn that now," Nick says with a sigh.

Parker nodded. "But that's none of my business," He said. "Your relationship is not my problem." "That's two-hundred." Flaafy said. Parker let her get off and sat down.

Nick lays down next to his mom and hugs her.

"I'll going to bed. I'm heading out early tomorrow. Come if you want." Parker said as he climbed into bed. He was asleep in half an hour.

"Mom, I don't think Kirlia likes me anymore" Nick tells her as he frowns.

"I don't blame her. You forced yourself on her- she was clearly nervous. You just have to be kind to her." Absol told him. Flaafy walked by and put her hand to her lips. She climbed into bed with Parker and closed her eyes.

Nick sulks as he cuddles with his mom.

Kirlia came back in a few minutes later. It was dark so she assumed everyone was sleeping. She grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and laid on the floor, and was asleep in a few minutes. That night, Parker had another dream in a set of recurring dreams. He was running through the forest with Sam. Then he turned around to see her dead body lying there- bloody and lifeless. He would run toward it but get no closer. He would reach and call her name, but she would get farther and farther away. He sat up straight, sweat breaking out across his back and neck. The first rays of light were coming through the window. Everyone was sleeping, so he stood and went out to the balcony.

Nick was crying in his sleep, having a nightmare about Kirlia not wanting anything to do with him.

Parker looked back and mumbled, "Stupid kid. Worried about someone not liking him. He needs to get a grip if he is going to travel with me."

Nick continues sleeping.

Parker walked over to the bed where Nick and Absol were sleeping. He kicked it, causing the whole thing to jolt. "We have to move." He said. "Coming or not, leave. There's trouble ahead." Down below, cops were storming the building. Parker woke up Flaafy and Kirlia, telling them the same thing.

Nick wakes up and quickly stretches before getting ready to run.

Flaafy jumped on Parker's back. Parker jumped to out of the balcony and began to run from rooftop to rooftop.

Kirlia gets on Nick's back as he and Absol follow Parker.

The police kicked in the door. "He escaped," One said into a mic. The captain walked over to the balcony. Parker turned and flicked him off, then kept running. "I knew it," Parker said.

Nick stays quiet as they run.

"What?" Flaafy asked. "He is from the village," Parker said as they ran. "He wants me dead, not in prison."

"I bet he wants me dead now too..." Nick comments as he frowns.

"Most likely. But, like I said, It's not my job to keep you alive." Parker said.

"I know that," Nick tells him as they continue running.

"Good," Parker returned. "Let's get out of here."

Nick just nods and runs as they leave the cops behind them.

Later, Parker picked a few berries with Flaafy. "P-Parker?" She asked. "Yes?" He said in his usual angry tone. Flaafy shook her head, as if to throw thought from her mind and said, "Are these edible?" Parker took the strange berries and examined them. "Yeah." He said, handing them back.

"Kirlia, I want to apologize for asking you that last night," Nick tells her, looking away ashamedly.

"That wasn't asking me out." Kirlia said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, I want to go out with you Kirlia but, I understand if you don't want to." Nick tells her as he blushes.

"I don't know. You and your mother have sex all the time. I don't think I could compare," She said.

"I don't care how good you are- besides, I only had sex once." Nick tells her, blushing deeper.

"But that's one more than I have." Kirlia responded Parker walked back into camp. He tossed two berries in Nick and Kirlia's direction without warning. "I'm not sure if you really want to come if all you're worried about is if you can get your dick wet," He said as he tossed one to Absol and Flaafy.

Nick takes out a love ball and gives it to Kirlia before eating a berry and saying, "If I was truly worried about that, I would be mating right now".

"Unlikely." Parker growled as he ate a berry.

"You get my point!" Nick tells him before giving the other berry to Kirlia.

"No, I don't." Parker responded.

"Nevermind..." Nick says as he sighs.

"No, please explain. Why are you here?" Parker pushed.

"I really dont know why." Nick honestly tells him as he sighs.

Parker shook his head and said, "Then you don't need Paradise."

"If you say so." Nick comments.

Parker shook his head and stood once more. "Once again, you prove me right. You don't want it. If you do, you must be willing to fight for it, die for it. Everyone should know the Paradise is the only place you can be truly happy. The only place you can live." He said with conviction.

"I want to help you find it since it will hard to do so on your own," Nick tells him as his mom nods.

"You want to help me?" He said after a sigh. "That's funny. No one wants to help me. It only ends in pain for one of us." He turned and began to leave.

"Do you want to try going out, Kirlia?" Nick quietly asks her.

Kirlia began to shake and blush. "S-sure." She said.

Nick uses the Love ball on her and lets her back out. "Sorry about that, I just want to make sure that you don't get caught by someone else. I did the same with mom," Nick tells her, showing her his Mom's Dusk ball.

Kirlia nodded. Flaafy looked to Parker, and back to Nick. She turned and caught up with Parker, whom was getting farther and farther away. "Why does she insist on sticking with him?" Kirlia asked.

"I dont know why," Nick tells Kirlia before hugging her.

Parker kept walking. Flaafy caught up to him and said, "Where are we going?" Parker stopped and didn't answer. Off in the distance, he saw something. He grabbed Flaafy and rolled into the bushes. Flaafy looked around scared.

"Mom is something wrong?" Nick asks when he sees her at full alert.

"Parker's heart rate just shot up." She said, Absol having incredible hearing.

"I think we should hide just in case," Nick tells her.

Parker peeked from behind the tree. He looked at the thing before him. It was an Absol- but something was different, something that enraged and saddened Parker. She was young, and not that different from other Absol, but something was different. She had scars. Not just any old scars. As Parker gazed at her, his mind compared the two. One was his vivid memory of Sam lying there, bleeding to death, the other was this Absol. Their wounds were exactly the same. She hadn't gotten those scars recently, but fur had yet to grow back over them.

Nick hugs his mom and new girlfriend as they wait.

Parker let Flaafy go and ran out from the bushes. He jumped for the Absol. She turned and noticed this at the last second. Trey tackled her and said, "Who are you?" The Absol looked up at him and then looked away. Parker pushed on her and said, "Tell me, I have to know." The Absol looked up at him and said, "I don't know." Parker pushed again and said, "Don't lie to me, you look like her. Even your scars are the same." The Absol looked up at him again and said, "You know where my scars came from?" Parker shook his head and pulled back his fist. He brought it down fast. The Absol rolled out from under Parker. Parker stood and said, "You're her, I'm sure of it." Absol turned to him and said, "Are you crazy?" Parker grabbed her and knocked her out. He picked up the Absol's body and said, "Let's go back to the others." Flaafy walked out and said, "Ok."

Nick comes out of hiding and frowns as he sits down.

Parker walked back into camp and placed the knocked out Absol gently on the ground.

"Who is she?" Nick asks as he watches.

Parker ignored the question. "Look at her. Doesn't she look a lot like your mother? Too much, in fact." He said.

"Yes, she does," Nick says as he compares the two Absols.

"But these scars." Parker said as he pointed out the multitude of massive scars. "They are the same injures that Sam had."

Nick, realizing what he is implying, asks, "But didn't you say that she died?"

"She was dead. She didn't breathe. There was too much blood for her to have survived, but here she is, with no memory." Parker said. "There is one way to check if it is her. But it may be difficult."

"What is it that makes it difficult?" Nick asks him.

"For starters, she is knocked out, so I can't kiss her. But the other way is...different." Parker said as he examined to scars continually.

"I'll leave you alone with her," Nick tells him before leaving so he can have some privacy.

As soon as Parker was sure they were gone, he looked down at her. "I really don't want to do this," He said aloud. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. He moved her carefully so that he had a good angle, and entered slowly. As his, now erect, eight inch cock entered her, all his memories flooded back. He remembered his first night with her. It was raining. He heard a knock at his window, so he looked out. It was Samantha, here to wish him goodnight. He opened the window and let her in. She jumped in and shook off. Parker talked to her and she would nod or shake her head in agreement. As she was ready to leave, she kissed him like she always did. Only this time, Parker was in his underwear. He felt something get hard between his legs. She noticed this and kissed him there. That sent Parker into action. He picked her up and sat on the bed. He asked if it was ok, and she replied yes by nodding. They had sex. He woke up early the next morning to find her sleeping next to him. As Parker came out of his flashback, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He looked down to see that the Absol was awake, but instead of her yelling at him, she was sobbing too. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I've known you for a long time. As if we are finally back together after years of separation." She said aloud.

While they were waiting, Nick kissed his mom and his girl friend as he blushes.

Flaafy was in a tree. "How did you get up there?" Kirlia asked. "Parker taught me how to climb really well in a hour," She responded. Flaafy had really grown. She was no longer some air-headed girl. Parker began to pull out when the Absol said, "No, please continue." Parker nodded and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around Parker and kissed him as he thrust up into her. She moaned, much like she did when they had sex before. But this time, Parker could understand her. She moaned loudly and came, Parker came inside of her. The both fell back and Parker said, "Your name is Samantha, and I have found you again." He pulled up his pants and sat up. He picked up a berry and threw it in the direction of the others. They would know to come back.

Nick notices the berry land and goes back with the others.

As they arrive back at camp, they saw something that frightened them all. Parker was smiling. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Samantha. She has no memory of her life before she woke up about a year ago. Bloody and bleeding in the middle of the forest." He said.

"Its nice to meet you Samantha, my name is Nick." He said, introducing himself.

Samantha nodded and said, "Please call me Sam."

Nick nods before saying, "This Absol here is my mom and the Kirlia is my girlfriend".

Sam nodded and said, "Nice to meet you all, I hope you will all help me in restoring my memory." Flaafy jumped down from a tree and said, "Thank you, I'm Flaafy."

"We will do our best to help," Nick tells her as he smiles.

"Thank you." Sam responded.

"Again, you're welcome. Parker, do you need time to catch up with Sam?" Nick asks him.

"I will tell her everything, but you don't have to leave." Parker responded.

"Ok" Nick said as he sat down.

Parker began to tell her everything. About how they met in a berry bush and how she taught him many things. How they basically grew up together. How they grew fond of each other and how she was taken from him. Then he told them how he ran, how he survived on stealing and brute force. Then how he met Nick. How he had found her.

Nick listens carefully, his arms wrapped around Kirlia.

"You're not lying, I know it all happened. I can feel it, but I can't remember it," Sam said sadly. "Don't worry, we will get your memory back." Parker assured.

Nick smiles as he looks down at his girlfriend.

Parker stood and said, "Let's go steal some food." Sam stood up with him and said, "Yeah, I'm hungry." Flaafy agreed.

Nick agrees and goes with them.

A few minutes later, they were running away from a pizza joint with six boxes of pizza and multiple bottles of Mr. Salt.

Victor grins as they run and says, "Today, we eat like kings!"

Parker laughed as he tossed a piece of pizza back to Nick. Far behind him, a few cops that happened to be at the store panted. "You better run!" One of them called.

Nick grabs the slice and starts to eat it as they run.

They entered their camp and put down the supplies. "That was almost too easy," Parker said with a laugh. He arranged a circle of rocks and piled logs and sticks inside. Sam moved her head quickly, striking on of the rocks and causing sparks to light the sticks and logs.

Nick grabs some pizza and some pop and gives them to his females.

Parker did the same. He grabbed on of the many two liter bottles, opened the cap, and drank from it. "Can I have some?" Sam asked. "Of course." Parker said as he poured some carefully into her open mouth. To Flaafy, it looked vaguely sexual.

"Do you realize what that looks like?" Nick asks them as he blushes before grabbing another slice to eat.

"What?" Parker asked as he reached for another slice.

"It looked like you were shooting your cum in her mouth," Nick tells him, turning a slight shade of red.

Sam leaned on Parker. "He can do that whenever he wants." She said. Parker turned bright red. He chugged down the last of the bottle he was drinking and reached for another.

"I bet he can," Nick comments before going back to eating.

Flaafy picked up another piece and said, "Will you teach me more, Parker?" Parker nodded and said, "I'll teach you about berries tomorrow."

"How are you two?" Nick asks his girls.

"Fine." Absol said. Kirlia was on her hands and knees poking the pizza. "What is this stuff and why did we steal it?" She asked.

"Its pizza, and we stole it because its food," Nick tells her as he chuckles.

Kirlia picked it up and took a small bite. Her eyes lit up and she began to eat it quickly. "This is good!" She said between bites.

"Yes it is," Nick tells her as he pours some pop into his mom's mouth.

Parker laughed. "Now that's sexual." He said, noticing how his mom lapped it up, sticking her tongue out the entire time.

"I think she is doing that on purpose" Nick tells him as he turns red.

Parker laughed and ate his sixth piece. Sam was on her third.

Nick just finished eating a half of a pizza and was on his third pop.

They finished the pizza. Parker picked up the last two-liter, opening the cap and saying, "One breath." He placed the bottle to his lips and began to chug.

Nick watches, grinning.

Parker finished and crushed the bottle. Sam and Flaafy began to clap as he bowed.

Nick turns to see his mom grinning as she blushes a little.

Parker sat on a large stone and said, "Tomorrow, we should head north still. It's unmarked but we should head back to my home town. Maybe we could spark some memories."

"That sounds like a plan," Nick says as he smiles.

"It won't be pleasant, at least not for me." Parker said.

"Then lets try to stay there as little as possible." Nick says to him.

Parker nodded.

"I think we will turn in for the night," Nick tells them before finding a spot to sleep. "You love embarrassing me, don't you mom?" Nick asks her as he lays down.

"Yeah, I do." She said. Parker leaned against the rock he was sitting on. Samantha laid with her head on his lap. "I hope we get my memory back soon." She said. "Yeah, so do I." Parker said. To him, Paradise didn't feel so far off.

"Mom, Kirlia, I think I have a problem..." Nick tells them as he blushes.

"What is it?" Kirlia asked. "Keep in mind, I'm right here and still awake." Parker called.

"Nevermind, then," Nick tells her as he frowns.

They heard Parker laughing as he talked with Sam.

"He sure is happy now," Nick tells his pokemon as he cuddles with them.

"Yeah." Kirlia said as she dozed.

Nick soon dozes off as well.

Parker and Sam continued to talk. "I know it's you. Your fur feels the same." He said. "Has it really not changed? Wow." Sam responded. "Yeah, it's still smooth and still reflects light like a mirror." Parker said as he stroked it. They continued to talk, Parker telling her about the past, Samantha asking questions. They eventually fell asleep.


End file.
